


You are not so different you and I

by FrozenAlter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: In this one Morty's evil & goes to a rich prep school, Rick's a teacher, abortion ment, also this was written between my gf su AND rick & morty phase so-, blood ment, death ment, references to all three, rick and morty au, this was also written like a year ago so-, who would have thought it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenAlter/pseuds/FrozenAlter
Summary: Rick's at it again, this time with a different Morty. Which, seems to be not entirely right of mind. (AKA evil Morty AU Where Beth decided to have that abortion and is a brain surgeon & Jerry's an actor)





	1. Chapter 1

Morty supposed that this was always the way things would play out. He saw his mom on the kitchen floor behind him; she was passed out drunk after another one of “Beth & Jerry's famously horrendous” fights. He turned away from his mother and looked back to the kitchen-utensil-turned-weapon in his hand. The deed was done, Jerry was sprawled out all over the kitchen counter a bloody mess. He made sure that, while a ton of Jerry's blood did get onto himself, more got onto Beth. She was out cold with all her bottles of expensive looking wine. Morty did his research, he knew that crimes of passion were messy, and oh-so passionate, and Beth that night just had too much to drink, just had one to many arguments and Morty knew that this fight could be/would be the fight that broke the camel’s back. He looked at the knife in his gloved hand and pressed it tightly into his mother's blood splattered hands and let it clatter to the floor. The perfect cover up, to a perfect crime.

Rick walked in to the kitchen and promptly dropped his flask. Flabbergasted at the almost cinematic scene played out in front of him like a terrible horror/suspense flick. The walls were splatted with red and not just with wine. The pool of sweet wine mixed with thicker blood in the kitchen created an almost intoxicating smell Rick swore he could almost get drunk on. Jerry was splayed out half on/half off the counter, throat slit till his head lolled and enough stab wounds to be a pin cushion. Beth was passed out cold on the floor cuddling another wine bottle with her myriad of tanks and bottles of wine she looked like she was peaceful. Almost.

Rick sighed and finally stated, “I'm not really surprised that you murdered him.”  
Morty turned to his grandpa, blinked once and said in a soft even tone “Beth needs a reason to need you.”  
Rick frowned, this kid... he thought and said “Jesus Christ Morty, at least call Beth your mother, it's less weird that way.”  
Morty donning a clear raincoat in all its blood splattered glory just shrugged and said matter-of-factually “Mother will have a reason to let you inside the house now.”  
Rick furrowed his eyebrow and sighed “W-w-well, just get-go clean yourself, you American Psycho.”

Morty just rolled his eyes and took off his blood splattered raincoat and stuffed it into a black garbage bag and paused for a moment and threw his shoes in there as well for good measure and as he walked up the stairs he said;

“Goodnight Rick.” and disappeared into the shadows of his bedroom.  
Rick took one last look at the carnage sighed and muttered under his breath “It's always the quiet ones...”

Rick picked up his flask off the ground, stepped away and wondered if any other Rick's dimension was this crazy. He mused at the thought of a possibly abnormal Morty. He sighed and had a small smile thinking abnormal or not he is my Morty... as he turned away to his temporary, but hopefully, more permanent abode he took out a huge gulp out of his flask, closed the kitchen door behind him, and went to start the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty slipped on his school uniform, right sleeve, left sleeve, button the cuffs, smooth his shirt, knot the tie and button the blazer. He ran a hand through his hair one last time, squinted at the mirror and then shrugged _oh well,_ he thought _at least it's presentable_. Morty went to a prestigious private school, with this mother being a open heart surgeon and his father being an actor he was going to get “the best in the country”. Their school demanded a dress code like all private schools did and all of Morty's uniforms were different shades of navy and black with the schools emblem emblazoned on the left breast pocket; the tie he knotted today happened to be yellow; ties was the only area of creativity with what they could wear. Realizing he has tallied a little to long he ran downstairs and started to speed to school, hopping he wasn't late.

 

Morty picked out all his classes already at the end of last year, so he already knows what classes he'll be going to take. He knew that they got their scheduled after the start-of-the-year assembly. This year as a junior he sat even further in the back and watched the nervous freshman. He sighed and hoped that this event took shorted that last year’s phenomenal 3 hours of bullshit.

 

The principal walked onto stage with a speech he didn't write and began, “Welcome back to school! This year we'll make our school better than ever! We've introduced some new safety measures....”

 

Morty began to tone the silly man out and glanced over onto the section of the stage where the teachers sat. He saw the teachers that he was going to have this year. Dr. Hannibal Lecter was the AP psychology teacher, Mr. William Gram was the Crime law teacher while Ms. Pearl was his AP US history teacher and Dr. Stanford Pines was his AB Calculus teacher. But where was his AP Chem teacher? However, he mused to himself, last year his guidance counselor did mention that they've been trying to find a new AP Chem teacher ever since the last one burned down the chem wing of the building with a self-perpetuating-waterproof chemical fire. Morty squinted some more and scanned the rows looking for new faces and there was a man in the back he was surprised that he even missed. The dress code didn't apply to teachers (which they rubbed in all of the student’s faces) and they could wear whatever they wanted. This man was wearing a white lab coat with a light blue shirt and some black slacks. Could he be...?

  
Just as Morty was pondering the purpose of the lab coated man with the wild light blue hair. What his silly principal said caught his attention.

 

“I want to welcome some new members to our staff team!” He cleared his throat and continued “Ever since the terrible chemical fire Mr.Fiddleford has not been the same and does not feel well enough to continue his lessons, so in his lieu we welcome the newest member of our staff! Dr. Richard Sanchez! Everyone give him a round of applause!”

 

Everybody clapped as he stood up and took a quick bow and sat back down again. The assembly ended around an hour and a half after introducing the new member of the staff team. Morty picked up his scheduled and noticed AP Chemistry was the last class of his day in the temporary -A wing of the basement. Curious but eager to get home he left the mystery until tomorrow his first actual day of class.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt weird. Maybe slightly uncomfortable, or maybe just slightly strange. There was nobody else in his AP Chem class save himself and his teacher. Dr. Sanchez seeing nothing abnormal in this defiantly abnormal situation just continued with his introduction as if nothing was wrong.

 

“Alright kids-Ahem. Kid.” Rick paused for effect “Welcome to AP Chemistry.”

 

Rick raised an eyebrow and decided that this kid was decidedly taking it well despite the fact that there was only a grand total of one person in his class.

 

“AaHhem! Well it turns out you were the only one to pass the stu-super hard! Diagnostic exam for you to be put into AP, congrats kid!”

 

Morty raised an eyebrow at that but the realized this was a super-rich private school with over flowing money and they did pay huge amounts of fees to this dumb school so they technically did have the resources and the stupidity to see how this was a terrible idea and still go through with it.

 

Morty considered the situation and said slowly; “Alright Dr. Sanchez; what are we going to do today then?”

Rick considered his options and said “Hey kid, c-could you stop calling me that? It's to f-formal and kinda unnerving, just Rick is fine.”

Morty gave rick a quizzical look that was returned with an annoyed one. Morty countered with; “Alright, _Rick_ , only if you stop calling me kid. You already know my name, its Morty, it's on your-you know, attendance sheet?”

 

Rick smirked and decided that he liked Morty already.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, don't you blame this on me!” Jerry said with equal parts exasperation and anger.

“You promised! YOU PROMISED ME. That...That you'd talk me out of it!” Beth shouted through her drunkenness, anger and sadness.

“You wanted the abortion! YOU wanted me to drive you to the clinic. YOU SAID YOU WERE OKAY WITH IT.” Jerry shouted back with venom, looks like he learned a thing or two from Beth.

“I..I..” For once, Beth was the one that was at a loss for words.

 

Tears welled up in her eyes, with a moment of clarity flashing thought hers eyes, she looks shattered. Anger welled, bypassing the self-loathing, the sadness and emptiness and with crazed determination she narrowed her eyes and slapped Jerry before storming to one of the guest rooms with her wine bottles in toe.

 

Morty sighed. This was nothing new in the Smith residence. He knew that before he was born there was another child, a girl that would have been his sister-if his mother hadn't gone through with that abortion. _In another world maybe..._ Morty thought that in another world they might even be a happy family.

 

* * *

 

Morty was looking through the mail and saw something that caught his eye, it was hand written letter, and it was in cursive, heavily parchment-ed and had a freaking wax seal. However it was made out to _Beth Sanchez_ and not Beth Smith. Morty frowned and it dawned upon him that this was his mother's maiden name. It has never crossed his mind to ask his mother's maiden name before but... Sanchez? _It... Can't be..._ Morty thought. Can it?

 

* * *

 

As Morty walked to school he contemplated. The first few weeks of school was actually fun. Instead of learning from the textbook Rick would put on live demonstrations and experiments.

Rick demonstrated why fluorine fires are defiantly a bad idea, why throwing Alkali metals into the water was a fun show of fireworks until sodium, then things got decidedly explode-y. They even built a miniature nuclear reactor (Rick claimed it was “ _child's play_ ” at this point to build one), which Morty knew was defiantly illegal but was having too much fun to care.

  
As Morty walked into the last class of his day he saw Rick taking a sip out of a huge mug of coffee, instead of his usual flask-of-unidentifiable-liquid that was defiantly not -cough-alcohol-cough-. Morty had made a deal with Rick that if he could stay alcohol free for at least the school days, Morty would make it up to him somehow. Rick was suspicious of the idea at first, but then decided it was better this way, the teachers couldn't find out this way (he claimed that he didn't add alcohol to the coffee on _most_ days.) Morty sat down in his seat actually looking forward to class but also internally debating if he should revile the interesting letter addressed to _Beth Sanchez._ However he was interrupted before he could make a decision.

 

“H-hey, Mor -URRp- ty, do y-you want to see something cool?” Rick said while facing the chalk board.

Morty quirked and eyebrow as rick was stuttering, well, more than usual, and said “Well, sure why not?”

“O-okay Morty get ready to have your freaking mind blooown!” Rick's eyes lit up as he pulled out a device with an green glow and the general shape of a gun.

“Is... Is that a _gun_ R-rick?” Morty said genuinely shocked and surprised.

“Ugh, your so boring Morty! Not just a _gun_ Morty! It's a _portal gun_!” Rick said was excitement and exasperation.

Morty was to intrigued to be insulted and he said “So...We can go anywhere?”

Rick continued “Not just _anywhere_ , we can go _everywhere_!”

Morty was so excited now, he forgot all about his internal dilemma “So, Where do we go?”

Rick smirked and said “Thought you'd never ask, _princess._ Well today I was going to show you how to create diamond by burning a ton of bread _or_ we can go to a planet make of fucking diamond.”

Morty didn't even need to say anything, the look in his eyes said it, he was ready to go.

Rick continued “Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses cowboy! We have to get suited up first.”

 

* * *

 

Morty knew that this could not be real. Could not be. Absolutely Not. The sky swirled an angry blue purple the ground beneath his hair was a angry red and black molten mess. He heard a voice in his ear.

 

“This is planet is called 55 Cancri e, the surface isn't much to look at, what we want to look at is the inner part anddd that cave system over there leads to the huge diamond chambers.”

 

He followed rick to the cave system and the change was almost instantaneous the flashlight on his helmet shone on the most brilliant reflective surfaces he'd ever see and all he could see was the brilliant reflections and was just caught up in the beauty of the moment. Until he heard a deep rumbling and a,

 

“RUN MORTY!”

 

Morty turned to look at the whole cave system collapsing in, his eyes widened and he head Rick again,

 

“W-w-what are you doing there standing for!! Morty the portal is open, just run! You idiot! RUN!”

 

Morty wasn't sure what snapped him out of his stupor, maybe it was the urgency in his voice, maybe it was the hint of worry and desperation, but Morty used what he was born with and ran as the cave caved around him, jumping thorough the portal after Rick.

 

* * *

 

After some scolding from Rick, the rest of the class was spent with Rick telling Morty some cautionary tales and some plain hilarious tales and the lumps of sparkling diamonds sit in the corner of the classroom, forgotten, for now.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Morty saw his mom open the letter with the wax seal wearily. He saw her mother cry, drop the letter on the kitchen floor and run to the spare bedroom. Morty knew from experience that she would be much better after sleeping it off and trying to talk to her during this time would be almost impossible. With curiosity he picked up and read the letter.

 

_My Dear Beth,_

 

_I'm sorry for leaving. I know I should have said something, but I just couldn't risk it. I'm not here ask for foreignness because I know that would be too hard. I just want to ask for a second chance. I'll come by this Saturday. Please just hear me out._

 

_Love you always – Rick Sanchez_

 

Morty had no doubts now he was now going to have to confirm his suspicions tomorrow at school.

 

* * *

 

“Let me get this straight: You’re my grandfather?” Morty asked, he thought his was out of this world.

“Yep” Rick answered back with an air of blasé around him

“You also want to move into Beth's house?” Morty asked again even more incredulously

“Right-o again. Also my daughter is Mom to you.” Rick said exasperated

“And she's not letting you in.” Morty said brows furrowed

Rick was getting a little uncomfortable and said “You don't know that.”

Morty raised an eyebrow and said “She seemed pretty upset…” Morty paused and smiled a wicked smile “But I think I know how to take care of that.”

 

The bell ran and it was time to go home. However Morty paused at the door frame and turned around to Rick.

 

“You’re still going to try to come tomorrow right?” Morty asked

“Damn straight” Rick said

A slow smile crept across Morty's face and he said cryptically “Get ready for Sunday, Something might happen to mom to make her change her mind about you living with us.”

Rick just waved him off and said “Yea, yea, alright.” and continued to clean the smart board.

 

* * *

 

Morty awoke Sunday morning to the shrill screams of his mother, then frantic scrambling then a phone dial tone, then half of a conversation.

 

“Rick! It's Beth, I know! I KNOW WHAT I SAID YESTERDAY!”

“I-I-I Oh my gosh. Dad I'm so sorry for yelling, ugh it's the hangover.”

“No-no-no I'm fine, just...I have a favor I need to ask...”

 

Morty smiled he pulled out his phone and texted a quick “Told you.” and quickly typed in the number to Rick's phone and waited.

 

* * *

 

“O-okay, _Genius_ how are you going to fix this one up?” Rick sighed as they got into the spaceship

“Rick, remember the time you told me about the Jerry daycare company and how that Rick is filthy rich?” Morty asked

“Yes?” Rick said suspiciously

“Well...My idea was to just take a Jerry and replace that one with ours and no one would be the wiser.” Morty concluded

“You want to _steal_ a Jerry? Ugh that's so lame.” Rick sighed but understood his angle

However it was Rick's turn to be surprised when Morty arched a brow and said “Whoever said anything about stealing?” Morty paused for a second before continuing “Well since it's a Rick & Morty Daycare for Jerries don't you think that there ought to be some Ricks & Morties that don't make it back all the time?”

 

Rick was surprised it was actually a pretty decent idea abide the thought of the deaths of alternate time lines of themselves didn't totally sit well in his stomach. Morty allowed himself a small smile as he was greeted with silence.

 

* * *

 

Using conversation to fill the void of space Rick deiced to venture out of his comfort zone and asked a question.

“Did you always know it going to work out the way you planed?”

Morty contemplated the question for a moment before deciding “No.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably continue in 2.5 years once they release rick & morty 3. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
